The Prince and The Maiden
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Amu is a hard working, loving, and caring girl who had been help out her family's tailoring business. Amu's sixteenth birthday is not to far away allowing many suitors to come for hand in marriage.Ami & Amu are invited to a ball but with the turn of events it could be a turn for the worst or the best. Enjoy! R&R all thought are welcome
1. Prologue

_**I do not own Shugo Chara even though I wish I did. But I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, also feel free to leave a comment and don't be afraid of telling me the mistakes I made. Thanks and Enjoy! **_:)

_Prologue _

Amu woke up early that morning to get started on some of the dresses and suits that had been brought in or had been ordered. Amu know her dad was a hard working man but could not get every thing done on time with out some help from her mom as well as herself. She looked out the window of the shop and saw that it was still dark out. Amu gave a soft smile as she lit a candle and placed it onto the table near were she would be working before getting her supplies and started working on the dress the day before. She looked at the floor length sapphire and silvery blue strapless gown. The gown had silvery blue flower like ling around the top that traced down a little way before forming a diamond shape that traced around the breast before going to the back. Her light brown eyes traced down to the waist were more of the silvery blue design ran giving it an elegant look. Amu took her needle and thread and started to work around the bottom were it had been marked for hemming. As Amu cut and hemmed up the bottom she added the silver blue lace to it so it would not show were she had hemmed it. She stood up once it was complete not realizing that it had taken two hours to finish, which meant that the sun was now peaking over the roof tops of the village houses and shops.

** i know there are some spelling errors and stuff but once its checked over i will post the full chapter but i hope this makes you wonder.**


	2. Chapter 1

Amu was the tailors daughter living above the shop while her father lived in the country with her mother and sister. She woke up early that morning to get started on some of the dresses and suits that had been ordered, or brought in for sizing. Amu knew her dad was a hard working man, but could not get every thing done on time with out some help from her and her mom. She looked out the window of the shop and saw that it was still dark out. Amu gave a soft smile as she lit a candle and placed it on the table near her work station before getting her supplies and starting on the dress she had picked to work on the day before. Amu looked at the floor length sapphire and silver strapless gown. The gown had silvery-blue flower line around the top that ran down a little way before crossing between and going around the breasts. Her light brown eyes traced down to the waist where more of the silvery-blue flowers formed a belt giving it an elegant look. Amu took her needle and thread and started to work around the bottom were it had been marked for hemming. As Amu cut and hemmed up the bottom she added the silvery-blue lace to it so the hem would not show. She stood up once it was complete not realizing that it had taken two hours to finish, which meant that the sun was just peaking over the rooftops of the village houses and shops.

"Wow. I must have lost track of time working. It will not be long before dad gets up to come to work, and get started on the dresses and suits that are to be picked up this afternoon," she said as she moved the dress out of the way and got started on a blood red short evening gown. The lady who wanted this dress altered only asked to have a black lace design around the waist and a curled lace design from the bottom to mid-skirt. Amu was so busy working that she had not heard her dad and mom come into the shop to open up for the day.

"Good morning, Amu. You're up early," her dad said looking over at the work she had just finished. Then he looked over her shoulder to see the red dress she was working on. He wanted to make sure she was doing the stitching right.

"You did a great job on the blue dress. Oh and the red dress looks amazing. The owner will be proud of it," he said as he picked up a fresh muffin and munched on it.

"Thanks dad," Amu replied with out looking up from her work as she finished the last stitch and moved the dress off to the side.

"When the other shops are open, I want you to go get some supplies that we ordered from the docks. It should have been here a week ago," Amu's mother said as she put something out for Ami who was still asleep as well as a basket for Amu to take with a list of the items that she needed attached to it.

"I will take Miki with me since her sister, Ran, is not here, I don't like going down there alone," Amu replied as she stood up and picked of a muffin and took a bite out of it. She then looked over at her dad who had starting working on a beautiful suit for someone. "I will hurry to get the supplies you guys need."

"That's fine with me, just don't bother her if she is busy. It takes time away from her job," her mom said after finishing off her breakfast. Her mom then started to help her husband with the other suit that was requested by a lord who would be stopping by to get the outfit they had brought in to be altered.

Amu finished of the last bite and went back to working on the dresses for another two hours to give the other shop owners a chance to open up and get ready for the day. Amu looked up as a long haired blond woman walked in, Amu was surprised that the woman only stood maybe four or five inches taller than herself.

Midori. Amu's mother, got up from what she was doing and walked over to the woman.

"Good morning, miss. Is there something I can do for you?" Midori asked as she looked at the young lady before her.

"Yes I had one of my servants come in and order a dress and I want to know if it's here" Utau said trying to hold back the anger she was showing.

"I'm heading down to the docks because some of the shipments were delayed. May I ask what type of dress it was that you ordered, my lady?" Amu asked as she stood up and looked at her.  
Utau looked at Amu "I ordered a long yellow dress for tonight's ball. This shop is unacceptable for not having it ready!" she growled in anger as she looked at the two before her.

"I'm sorry this had happened. We will have your dress ready before noon, my lady," Midori replied with sincerity as she glared at Amu in a way that made her flinch.

"I will go and get the supplies now that the shops are open," Amu said and stood up after finishing the dress she had been working on and grabbed the basket and the list and headed out as fast as she could not wanting to get on her moms bad side as she slipped past Utau.

Utau watched the girl leave the shop to so as her mom had told her "What am I to do now?" Utau demanded looking at the seamstress.

"Just tell me what you want done to the dress and I will get your dress ready for tonight," Midori said as she got a pen and paper as well as a measuring tape.

"All I want is for a long skirt but I want it to be taken up a bit and that should be all other than the short sleeves and slimming waist." Utau snapped letting the seamstress get the measurements that were needed before stomping out.

Amu walked to Miki's Art studio in hopes of getting a chance to talk to her. As she approached the door, she saw that no one was there. Amu was confused as to why her friend was not there. She sighed and continued toward the docks to get what he mother had sent her to fetch. Amu looked around her has the scenery changed from homes to a huge harbor for docking merchant ships. Amu looked around at the four docked ships and headed to the one that carried the fabric, dresses, and other supplies. Amu walked up to the ship looking at the list until Ran, Miki's older sister pulled her in to a hug.

"It has been awhile since I last saw you" Ran squealed cheerfully not realizing she had scared Amu.  
"R..Ran I thought you were at sea with Rhythm," Amu stuttered in surprise as she looked at the light strawberry haired girl that had just let her go from the hug.

"We were picking up an order," Ran replied and looked around her then back at her confused. "Where is my sister, Miki. I thought she would have been with you," Ran said sadly.

"I wish I knew. I went by her place to ask her to come along, but it was closed up," Amu replied to her friend then realized she had to get the supplies her mom asked for. "I just remembered why I came down here, I have to get some stuff for my dads tailoring business," she said looking at her.

"I wondered why I had supplies for a tailoring business," Ran teased as she walked over and picked up a few small crates and a large one and walked over to her with them and handed Amu that small crates that were small enough to fit onto the wheeled basket.

"If you do not mind, I would like to go with you to your dads tailoring shop, Amu" Ran said still holding the large crate.  
"I don't mind at all, I would actually like have some one walking with me," Amu replied and started to head back the way she came. The whole way back Ran told Amu all that had happened since she and Rhythm left the port. Amu smiled at Ran once they had reached the tailoring shop.

"Thanks, for the help and walking with me" Amu said and opened the door for Ran to go in then followed as she led her to the back room were they stored the supplies they needed for working with the suits and dresses that they altered or made.

"It was no problem. I better get back to the ship before Rhythm does something to it," Ran said and left the shop. She vanished in the crowd of people.

Amu left the store once more and went to the bakery to get some bread and pastries. When she arrived. she did not see Su who was usually making or cooking something. Amu sighed and bought some of the cakes for lunch. When she returned to the shop, it was a few hours before noon and her mother had just set the yellow dress at her station for the embroidery work to be done. She walked in and gave her mother the cakes and went to work on the dress. Amu looked over at her sister Ami who was practicing her stitching, hemming and cutting so she could help out. Seeing this put a smile on her face and she went to the back to get some gold thread for the hemming.

As Amu finished the dress, Utau walked back into the shop with her servant by her side. "I hope my dress has been finished," Utau said as she sat down. Amu rushed around the counter to show Utau the dress.

Amu said, "Here is the dress My lady. We made it to your specifications." She held the dress out for inspection.

Utau grinned and snickered. "Thank you for listening to my request and making my dress for me. I'm glad it's finished. Here is your payment." She handed several notes to Amu and had the servant hold the dress as they walked out of the shop.

A palace foot man came into the shop holding a piece of paper with an invitation to the ball for Amu and Ami.

Midori giggled and twirled with Ami. "This is your chance Ami. I know you can win the heart of the prince. Amu you can be your sister's chaperone. If she's asked to dance watch her." Midori gave Amu a stern look and went to pick out materials for Ami's dress.

Amu asked, "May I make a new dress to go to the ball tonight?"

Midori nodded and went to work on Ami's dress. Amu went and picked out a white silk fabric for her dress and made a simple white dress embroidered with silver and blue flowers around the hems. Amu finished the dress as suppertime rolled around and she washed up and left the shop for her parent's to close up. She and Ami were on the way to the ball, wanting to see the prince, but that my friends is another chapter.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Again I don't own Shugo Chara. Comment and tell me how you like it or if I have mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey. I hope you all like the story so far. I'm going to try to post new chapters as often as I can. You're more than welcome to message me to get my head back in it if I have not posted in over one or two weeks. I do not own or make money off of Shugo Chara.**

Ami and Amu got dressed and met their mother in front of the shop. There was a carriage waiting as well.

Ami smiled at her sister with excitement as she slipped into the carriage that her mother had ordered to take them to the dress was a beautiful but simple flowing light blue silk dress with one strap adorning the right shoulder decorated with little beads the swirled and shined when light hit it.

"Its beautiful mama. I know the prince will like it if he sees it," Ami said, hardly containing the joy.

"Ami your only ten if you caught his eye, you would have to wait six years to marry him and by then he maybe already married, but me I will have suitors chasing me in a few days" Amu pointed out as she got into the carriage.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Ami pouted and began to play with her ears.

"Let's hurry and get you both of to the ball already," Midori said to her two daughters as she closed the carriage door. "Amu you look wonderful darling." Midori held Amu's hand for a minute and let it go to step down from the carriage.

"Thank you " Amu replied to her mom as she let her soft pink curls fall down to her shoulders before taking a barrette and pulling some of her soft pink curls back once again from where they'ed fallen.

"They look absolutely lovely don't they dear?" Midori asked her husband who had just come up to the carriage.

"To be honest I didn't even recognize them. They are so beautifully dressed" Tsumugu (Amu and Ami's dad) said in astonishment as he looked over both of his daughters.

Amu smiled afraid to talk because she might start crying.

"Thanks daddy," Ami said as she looked at him happily before looking at her sister who was tearing up.

"I believe we are ready to go, unless there is something else we need to know," Amu said as she brushed off the skirt of her dress.

"The only thing is to act respectfully, not to mention Ami will be staying here with you tonight Amu." Midori said as she looked them over and for smiling in approval.

"I can't wait to have the task of making your bridal gowns." Tsumugu teared up and smiled.

"Thanks dad you're the best," Amu and Ami said at the same time. At that moment Ami and Amu's carriage pulled away from the shop and Amu and Ami waved to their parents. Tsumugu and Midori went back into the shop to finish the orders for the day before leaving for the night.

Ami admired the scenery on the way to the ball while Amu kept her eyes on the castle.

Ami said, "I wonder if Prince Ikuto will be in the royal colors or not.

Amu replied, "I'm sure he will Ami. He is after all crown prince of our land."

Ami sighed and looked back out the window wondering about it and Amu returned to looking at the castle.

The carriage arrived at the gate to the castle and the girls were escorted to the ballroom. The lights were low, the walls were covered in the royal colors, and the orchestra was playing a sweet melody.

The prince was sitting in his throne and smiling. He got up and walked behind a curtain and out came another man that looked so much like the prince they could have been twins. Amu noticed the difference but Ami didn't and smiled like a love blind fool. Amu rolled her eyes and gave her sister a warning. "Do not drink more than two cups of punch tonight it will dishonor the family reputation, not to mention I will take you back home before the prince can even get a word out. Is that clear, Ami?"

Ami nodded vigorously and went to stand in line to dance with the prince. As the music started Amu looked at the orchestra and saw the prince playing the violin instead of dancing and she wondered why he wasn't the one dancing with all the lovely girls at the ball. Amu went in search of the restroom just as a waltz started to play.

Ikuto was bored out of his mind trying to find a bride before his 19 birthday was going to be hard to do since none of the girls here seemed able enough to anything princess worthy. Just as the middle of the waltz started he glanced around and saw a beautiful girl in blue silk twirling with his stand in and he wondered if she could be the one. He watched them dance and dance and then signaled for the stand in to go back behind the curtain so they could switch places again.

As Ami walked to the wall to stand in line for a dance again, Amu walked in. The entire crowd hushed and Ikuto looked out from behind the curtain to see what everyone had stopped talking for. He pulled his sash around to the front and stared at the girl at the top of the stairs wondering who she was. He saw her make her way to the girl that had just been dancing with his counter part. They exchanged words and the girl in white walked out to the gardens. Ikuto followed Amu leaving his counter part to dance with the other girls. Ami and the stand-in started to talk and they danced for a while.

Outside Amu was admiring the flowers when she bumped into the prince and said, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She looked up and saw that it was indeed the prince. "Oh your highness I didn't see you there."

Ikuto looked down at her his dark indigo blue eyes scanned her her face. Amu searched the crown prince's eyes until she had to look away,for a fear of getting lost in his eyes. A sly smirk came across his face when he saw a blush cross her cheeks.

"What brings you out here miss?" he asked in a smooth tone, watching how she reacted.

"I...was...um...aah... taking a.. break from the dancing" she stuttered and looked up at him, her cheeks were red from blushing then looked down again.

Ikuto smiled as he cupped her chin and lifted it so he was looking in to her golden eyes. "Why? You haven't been dancing at all. did you think to hide here where you are so easily found?" Ikuto said as he leaned closer. She blushed again and leaned in before suddenly kissing her soft rosy pink lips.

Amu was shocked as he held the kiss for several moments before she broke it with a slap to the crown prince's face. She watched him pull back in shock as she quickly made her way back in to the ball room to get Ami and go home.

Ikuto watched as she vanished in to the crowd of guests. He reached up to touch were she had slapped but pulled away when it burned. Ikuto was confused but at the same time interested in her actions for no girl would have ever slapped him.

Suddenly Tadase one of the Royal Dukes took her hand and pulled her into a slow dance."May I know the name of the beautiful maiden I'm dancing with?" Tadase asked as he spun Amu around.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, and sad as it is I need to get my sister and leave after this dance." Amu said once she was facing him again.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden, that is a shame, I was hoping to dance the rest of the night away with you, Ms. Hinamori" Tadase replied as the smile faded.

"I'm sorry but I can't," she said as the dance slowly came to an end. Amu bowed to the duke then hurried to get her sister who was sitting down at a table near the dance floor.

"Ami its time to go home." Amu said to her little sister who looked up at her with a pouting face.

"Fine we will leave," Ami said and got up and followed her sister out as they did she looked at the clock it showed one am.

The girls got into the carriage and rode back to the shop. At the door of the shop was a royal guard with his horse. The carriage slowed to a stop and the girls got out. The guard bowed and with a somber look said hello.

The girls replied and invited him in. He said no but he had news for them.

The guard said, "Are you two the Hinamori sisters?" The girls nodded and looked at him. "I'm sorry to say this but your parents died in an accident tonight. They were robbed on the way back to their country estate. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Amu stood shocked while Ami sucked in a long breath and let out the longest scream she had ever screamed. Amu took he sister inside and said goodnight to the guard. Ami went to bed and Amu changed into a house frock and went to work on the orders.

The night passed and Amu finished every order that the shop had and put the closed sign up on the door and locked it. A week later with the closed sign still up, Ami came downstairs, around noon, wondering why no one was in the shop. Amu was out back picking flowers for the service they were going to hold for their parents. Amu had made arrangements with her aunt for Ami to go stay with her for her studies. Their aunt agreed to it and was coming to get her today after the service. Amu had made Ami a black dress for the service and was going to go in the dress Midori had made for her.

The service at the end of the day was beautiful with flowers everywhere and their caskets were set in the ground next to each other and they were buried. On the edge of the cemetery Ikuto was watching the girls deal with their grief. He vowed to find the ones responsible as soon as possible.

Amu waved to Ami as she and their aunt drove away. Amu went back to the shop and set about wrapping the orders up for shipment the next day. Someone knocked on the door. Amu went and checked to see who it was. Tadase stood with flowers and Amu hurried to change her dress. Opening the door Amu bowed and said, "Hello, my lord. How may I help you?"

Tadase smiled. "I was hoping you wouldn't be to busy for a suitor to call on you."

Amu stammered, "N-No I'm n-not t-t-to busy." She blushed and smiled. "What would you like to drink? I have some fresh tea, milk, juice, and wine, if you'd like."

Tadase said, "No, I'm not thirsty thank you. I would how ever like to invite you to my party tomorrow night. I would also like for you to make a dress. Um... about your size and as gold as your eyes, with a silver bow at the waist. Could you make it a knee high dress, too?"

Amu smiled and said, "Sure. I can get it done tonight."

Tadase smiled. "Great make sure it fits you though. See you tomorrow night." He walked out of the shop and into a different one before she could get to the door to ask him why he'd said to make sure it fit her. That night she finished the dress and went to bed around midnight. When she woke up in the morning there was a cat on the window sill. Amu got up and pulled out a bowl and poured some milk into it. "Here kitty kitty. I have some milk for you." The cat jumped down off the sill and raced down the stairs for the milk. A knock sounded on the door. Amu rushed upstairs to find her dress and put it on. She opened the door. "Hello how may I-I..." She cut off the sentence as she saw the prince sitting on the steps.

Ikuto turned around and smiled. "Hello again. Have you seen my cat, Yoru? He loves to run off in the morning and I saw him go behind your house and I was wondering if you had seen him."

She nodded and backed into the house going towards the kitchen. "I think your cat is in here drinking milk. Yoru is a nice name." She picked up the cat and took him out to the prince and smiled. "I believe you need to keep an eye on your cat. Thanks for stopping by. I have a lot of work to get done today so good bye." She shut the door in his face and set about getting the orders ready for delivery. She waited until the prince had left and walked around town taking the packages to the people who had ordered them. She had only the dress Tadase had ordered left to deliver when she saw him in a cafe. She stopped to get a tea cake and took the dress to Tadase.

"Here you are my lord. The dress you ordered." She smiled.

"Oh dear girl. I bought that dress for you. I want you to wear it tonight at my party." Tadase smirked.

Amu blushed and accepted the money and the dress and said pleasantries and proceeded back to the shop. As night fell she couldn't make up her mind whether or not she should go to the party.

**While Amu makes up her mind find out in the next chapter if she does go to the party and find out who all shows up at Tadase's party. See you then. IkutoLover93 says peace out.**

**I hope to have chapter 3 up soon hope you like the story and feel free leave me a comment or tell me my mistakes  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Amu took the dress and headed back to the tailoring shop, looking over it before climbing the stairs to her room over the shop. She sighed as she opened the wood wardrobe doors and looked at the dresses that her mom helped her learn to make.

"Why or who could do something like this? They were simple hard working parents" she whispered trying to hold back tears as she took a hanger and hung the dress up and looked at it one last time before closing the doors and headed out of the room. She heading back down the stairs to the shop below only to see Ran, Miki, Su, Dia Rhythm as well as a few of her other friends.

"W-What going on why are you all here?" she ask as she looked into the faces of each and every one of her friends that stood there looking for a clue.

Miki looked at Ran "We are here to see you." Ran replied to her.

"I thought you and Rhythm were out at sea?" Amu said in confusion.

"Sorry about that, the rumor was started by Miki." Ran replied before looking at her sister.

"What for?" Amu asked completely confused by now.

"Seriously you forgot what today was and I thought Ran call me an airhead." Rhythm said looked up at Amu then at Ran who was giving him a death glare.

"I have been so busy since the ball and the accident not to mention I sent my little sister to our aunt'. So I have no clue what day it is or even the time" Amu admitted to them.

"Guess what? You're closing up early and coming with us and have some fun the rest of the day" Ran said and looked at Amu

"For what? I still have orders to take to the buyers" Amu replied looking at the.

"They can wait until tomorrow" Ran said looking at Amu with an innocent face expression before suddenly grabbing her and started pushing Amu out the door of the shop and letting Rhythm lock up and bring the key. As the group stated down the street passing Prince Ikuto and the Royal Duke Tadase who were on opposite sides looking at the group that was pulling Amu along with furious expression that said why the hell were they kidnapping her. Suddenly Ikuto looked across the street and saw Tadase.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" Ikuto said looking at the kiddy king

"I should ask the same thing" Tadase said looking at him in annoyance

"I was bringing Amu flowers for what happened the night of the ball" Ikuto said

"I was doing the same when I herd the news about her parents" Tadase replied glaring at him.

The two stood there for a moment then realized that they both had been totally stupid for not announcing that they had been going to show up at her house. Wondering where Amu was going Tadase followed while the prince set the flowers down on her door step with a small card saying that he would be by again later in the week to see her.

Amu found that she was in a tavern with her closest friends and they bought her a drink as she smiled at the party they had put together for her 16th birthday. "You guys have been planning this for a while haven't you? Thanks so much you guys. So What are we going to do after this?"

They all smiled and told her to close her eyes. She did and they all took her out to the docks. They pushed her on a boat and Tadase followed on board. They set off for the middle of the harbor and sent floating lanterns into the sky. and they sang happy birthday to Amu. When they got back to shore Tadase stepped in front of Amu and smiled handing her the flowers he had brought.

"Amu Happy Birthday." Tadase took off heading for his home. Amu looked on and smiled.

Amu looked at Tadase in surprise as she took the flowers from him.

"Thank you" Amu said and looked at the beautiful flowers that he had given her as her friends poked their heads around the doorway to see what was going on. They saw Tadase handing her flowers as a sly grinn crossed their faces.

"You're welcome, and just to let you know the party will be Saturday night and I'm still hoping you will be there as well as your friends" Tadase said and bowed to her and turned to leave.

"I will try to come. I was so busy that I completely forgot my own birthday, but I'm glad some good came from to day." Amu said as she looked at her friends who were being nosey.

Tadase nodded and headed home for it was getting late, Amu looked at her friends and did the same wanting to be back before it was too dark and unsafe. Amu walked backed to the shop and stopped to see a card and more flowers. She picked them up, carried them inside, and opened up the card to read it.

It read, "Dearest Amu, I am very sorry about how I acted at the ball the other night. I am also sorry to hear about your parents. They were the best people in town. I hope to visit you on Friday evening. The best of luck and wishes to you. Oh and before I forget Happy Birthday Amu. Sincerely, Prince Ikuto."

Amu smiled and did her best not to get carried away. She looked at the calendar and saw that it was already Thursday because of it being past midnight. She forgave Ikuto for when he over stepped her boundaries and she awaited Friday almost giddily.

**What will Amu wear on Friday? What will she say or do? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Hope your enjoying the story feel free to tell me what you think or my mistakes. It will not be long before chapter 4 is posted and also hoping to come up with new chapter ideas to give a twist to the story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here and I'm hoping I am keeping you guessing as to what will happen in this story.  
I forgot to mention I do not own or make money off of shugo chara. Have fun reading to find out what happens in this chapter.**

Amu looked around the closed shop. She headed to get a bath drawn up, hoping to have some time think over what she was going to wear when the prince came. She sighed knowing that she would be very busy since she was now the only one making, altering and fixing the dresses. She hurried to get things done on time.

"I really miss you both. It was easier to get all the requests finished when we worked as a group." Amu said to herself as she pulled off her clothes and slid in to the hot water. She sat there soaking in the hot water for a while. She got some shampoo and started to wash her hair and body. She rinsed off and got out to put on a night gown. She wrapped her hair up and headed up to her room to brush it out. Amu looked at the clock that showed it was one thirty in the morning. She soon fell asleep letting her mind wander. Hours had passed when the early morning light trickled in her window forcing her to wake up to the mid morning sun. Amu got up and went to get changed knowing she had a hard and long day ahead of her. With a sigh she walked down the stairs to get something to eat before she started her work. The door opened to her shop as a tall raven haired man with violet eyes making it hard to look away from him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Amu asked trying her best to look away finding it impossible it was like a spell. The man smiled and leaned closer to her.

"I wanted to talk with you when your not so busy, so I will come back by here after you close up so leave the door unlocked for me." The mysterious man said as he walked out of the shop and vanished. Amu looked around in confusion and went back to working on the dresses as customers came in to ether buy or have their dresses altered. Before long it was time for her to close up for lunch. Amu looked around and walked out of the door and locked it then went to meet Miki and Su for lunch since Ran and Rhythm left the port a few days ago.

"Hey Miki and Su, where are we going to day?" Amu asked and looked at the two sisters with a smile.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going to the beach for a picnic or something like that" Miki replied with a smile.

"Then I'm glad that I packed a basket for us" Su said laughing and started to walks beside the other two. They talked all the way to a beautiful place on the beach and set up a place.

"This is a nice spot, and I have something to tell you once we start to eat lunch" Amu said as the two gave her a glare.

"Your not pregnant are you" Miki and Su said in union while looking at her.

"Hell no, no chance in hell I would let my self be easily used like that" she said and looked at them and spread a blanket out for them to sit on.

"Oh then good but then what is it" Su asked as she passed out some of the food to each one of them.

"When I opened up for the day a man came in he was tall, had long black hair that was pulled up in to a neat pony tail and had violet eyes that had this hypnotic effect so that you did not want to look away" amu said as she took a bite of her some of the sand which. The two sisters looked up at her in surprise.

"That is odd. I've never seen some one like that" Miki said and took a bite and looked at Su who agreed with her on what she said.

"It is and that's why I want you to be at the shop when he comes back so you can sketch him, because he said he would be back after closing time and I would like to have some one there with me" Amu said as she finished off her sand which and to a sip of her tea to wash it down.

"I will be there before you close up" Miki said as she looked at Su.

"Well if something goes wrong you know were to come" Su said and handed them each a peace of her cake so they could finish up knowing Amu had to be back at the shop by one.

"Thanks I knew I could count on you to be there for me when I need you the most" Amu said and hugged them before they all started to eat the chocolate cheese cake.

"This is so good, my cooking will never hold a candle to you Su." Amu said with a laugh as she put her plate in the basket. Soon the three were packing up and heading back to the shop. After the lunch with her friends the rest of the day went by fast. Miki walked in to the door and over to Amu.

"I'm here to help out" Miki said as Amu put the last dress on a hanger for the night.

"Thanks, it should not be …" amu said as she was cut off when the door opened again and the man from earlier appeared again as he had said he would.

Miki's mouth hung slightly open for Amu was not kidding when she said there was something hypnotic about this man.

"Welcome back, what did you need to talk to me about?" Amu asked looking at the man

He turned and looked at her his violet eyes looked in to her golden ones then looked at Miki who tried not to look in to his eyes but eventually did but she was able to get his face imprinted in her memory.

Suddenly all the lights went out as the mysterious man walked toward Amu and pulled some thing out of his coat pocket and blew it in to her face. Amu inhaled the substance and soon found herself fighting to stay awake but failed when darkness took her. With a sly smile he picked her bridle stile and walked out leaving Miki there in the dark.

**Find out in the next chapter what will happen to Amu and the mysterious man.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews its a big help and also I do not own Shugo Chara**

Miki inhaled some of the dust that the strange man had blown in to Amu's face. She watched Amu collapse in to his arms. Looking up at him and stood up to stop him but as she stood up every thing went black and Miki felt herself meeting the hard wood floor her sketch book in hand. Gently he turned the pink haired girl so she was leaning against his arm as he slid his other hand and picked her up bridle stile and walked out of the store. His prize in hand, he managed to snatch her away from the cat and wanna be king. He looked looked at the now sleeping maiden in his arms as he vanished completely in to the night.

**The next morning**

Ikuto was feeling lucky that morning as he headed to the tailor shop to see the pink haired maiden. The midnight blue haired boy arrived at the shop and opened the unlocked door and looked around for the pink haired maiden but did not see her but his eyes landed landed on a light blue haired maiden laying passed out on the floor. Ikuto looked at her and quickly went over to her and tried to wake her up but she did not stir from her sleep. Trying to keep calm as he picked her up and took her to a sofa in the back before he found his way in to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. He went back over to the sleeping girl before going back and getting a cup of the coffee and too it to her to see what it would do.

Miki smelled the coffee and her eyes snapped open and she picked up her sketch pad and drew a perfect picture of the man from the night before. As Ikuto walked back into the room she stood up and handed him the sketch pad and took the coffee. Ikuto looked down at the pad and saw a picture of his cousin, Taiki Akimoto. Miki looked at the sketch and smiled.

"You know him, don't you?" Miki tilted her head to the side and looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto nodded slowly. "He's my cousin, Taiki. I wonder why he was here in town. So, Where is Amu?"

Miki facepalmed her forehead. "Man you're slow. Amu was taken by the man in the sketch. I was told you were bright you highness, but this makes you look really dim."

Ikuto threw the pad onto the table and took off out the front door. He rode to the palace and told his father that he would be leaving for the country immediately. As he mounted his horse, Tadase came to the castle and asked to see him. When Tadase found him Ikuto said, "Damn it Tadase. What do you want?"

Tadase said, "I'm here to give my condolences for being turned down by Amu. Which you are obviously mad about."

Ikuto laughed. "I'm not mad because she turned me down. I'm mad because my insane cousin Taiki took her from her home last night and is probably on his way back to his home by the sea. I'm going after her. You stay here incase he stayed in town instead of going home."

Tadase nodded and went home to pack things for the watch. As tadase finished up, Ikuto made it to a nearby town asking if a pink haired girl had been seen in the last few hours.

Each time Ikuto asked the question to some one he got the same answer, no one had seen her at least not during the day.

"Damn it. Where the hell did he go? I know he is here somewhere, but why did he take her in the first place" ikuto said under his breath as he looked around. Then an idea came to him and he went to an inn and rented a room and waited for night to come so he could ask some of the night guards if he had seen them. while he waited, he fell asleep.

Taiki looked at the maiden that he had placed on his bed "Such a beautiful and sweet young woman. It will be a shame that I have to do this to her" he siad as he stroked her baby soft face then left the room to get the the stuff that he would need for the sacrifice.

A few minutes later Amu woke up and almost screamed as the night before replayed in her head. She was worried that Miki might be in trouble. She got off the bed and looked around to see if anything would tell her where she was. Amu walked out into the hall and heard someone rustling in the kitchen and she ran towards the front of the house loooking for an escape route. Outside she heard someone yelling for the gaurds. She saw nothing as night had fallen a few hours before. When she heard the rustling in the kitchen again, she made a run for it out the front door. As she got closer to the lit streets she found she was in one of the small towns near the shop and she ran to the Inn. she asked for a room and went to get settled in. A few minutes later she heard a male yell from down the road. She looked out her window as she saw her assailant running into the woods looking for her. A few moments later she heard a knock on the door. She looked out the peek hole to see who it was. It was the Inn keeper. She opened the door.

"You are being hunted missy. I've had two people in here asking for you already. One was this raven haired man and another was this midnight blue haired boy looked like he was royal. I think he's still in the room below this one. If you want I can go make sure that you're safe before I take you down." Amu nodded at the Inn keeper. The keeper took off for the front lobby and Amu sat in the shadow of her room door as she waited.

Ikuto woke to a slight knock on his door looking at the clock in his room. "Damn I didn't mean to fall asleep here." Ikuto opened the door and about dropped when he saw Amu's tear streaked face. He pulled her into a hug so fierce that it said, "Touch her and die," to all of the men sitting in the lobby.

She cried harder and went into his room with him. "Prince Ikuto I didn't know you would come looking for me but I'm glad you did. The man who grabbed me is out in the woods looking for me now. I want to go home as soon as possible. Think we could leave tonight?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Not tonight while he's looking for you. I want to make sure that he is tired and asleep before we leave. We'll leave first thing in the morning before dawn. He won't think that you'll have help and he will be sadly mistaken." Ikuto growled as he tried to regain his serenity.

Amu smiled at his protective nature and heard another howl outside. "You don't think he'll come back to the Inn to look for me again do you?"

Ikuto smiled. "I don't think he will, but if he does, I will be ready to beat him to a bloody pulp." Ikuto thought of the ways he could strangle his cousin. He felt as if he'd be torn in two when Amu turned up missing and now he felt whole again.

Amu gave a scared but soft smile as Ikuto took her in to his room for the night. Feeling at ease Amu layed on the bed as Ikuto took watched, his hand on his sword. It was not long before Ikuto noticed that Amu had fallen asleep. He watched her as he relized how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He stood up and walked over to her and gently brushed a few locks of her pink hair behind her ear. He froze when she moved closer to his hand, for it was strong and warm to her.

"You are safe and I will protect you" he whispered and kissed her forehead before walking over to the chair and sat down and watched her the rest of the night with a smile apon his face knowing that he must do every thing in his power to win her affection over.

Amu woke in the early morning hours and saw Ikuto asleep in the chair facing the bed. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "It's time to wake up your highness. It's morning already."

Ikuto jumped and smiled. "Alright let's go." He walked out to the stables and they were on their way home on his pure black horse. Amu wondered what awaited them in the early morning forest as they rode out of the town.

**Find out what's out in the woods in the next chapter of The Prince and the Maiden.**


	7. Aurthors note

Im working on the 6th chapter for the **Prince and The Maiden **but I'm having writers block not and not sure what i should make happen in hopefully i will be able to come up with something that will make it exciting for you all.

once the chapter is checked over and ready to be posted this Authors note will be Replaced. your also free to suggest ideas .


End file.
